The present invention relates to a device comprising a plurality of interconnected units preferably arranged in the form of a spine or ring (e.g. a wheel). It is envisaged that the device can be made from cut top parts of PET (polyethylene terephthalate) bottles, for example, which thus provides a second use for the bottles without the expense and time required for a recycling and remoulding process.
By experimenting, it was realised that if units such as portions of PET bottles (for example, by cutting them below the neck) with their curved sloping necks were inserted into other similar such units the resulting structures may have certain useful applications. However, it would be advantageous to make the structures able to be moved into different configurations without the concern that the units of the structure may be disconnected from each other.